


Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon 2

by Siffie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Gen, Grimoire Card, Steel Echelon, fake grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffie/pseuds/Siffie
Summary: A brief interaction in which the leader of Steel Echelon, Heavenward-66, is called before the Vanguard Judiciary Committee.





	Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon 2

CONSENSUS JUDICIARY SESSION 3333.01

Commander Zavala: This judiciary session of the Consensus is now underway. Faction representatives are present. Guardian Order representatives are present. Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey presiding.

Ikora Rey: Thank you, Zavala. We are here today to address the crimes of disavowed Warlock Heavenward-66. May the record show that the defendant answered the summons, and is present before us today. Heavenward-66, you are accused of the following: Desertion during a time of crisis. Willful neglect of civilians and the City. Fomenting rebellion amongst the Exo population. Draining of resources from Vanguard resistance operations. Membership in the Cult of the Trinary Star. Establishment of a rogue faction. What say you?

Heavenward-66: I no longer fall under your jurisdiction.

CZ:

IR:

Cayde-6: Really? You came all this way just to tell us “you’re not my _real_ parents?”

H66: I performed my designated function. I eliminated three-hundred and six Cabal infantry units before Light failure.

IR: And you _failed_ to defend evacuating civilians after the Traveler was imprisoned. You failed to support the Vanguard in the aftermath, and drew dozens of Exos away from established safe zones!

H66: I performed my designated function. I am a war machine. After Light failure, I was no longer bound to the Traveler. I refuse to be beholden to you or it even now.

CZ: *disgruntled cough*

IR: The establishment of the organization you call Steel Echelon. Was that not an attempt to draw resources away from the retaking of the Traveler? We know the Trinary Star have no love for it. Is Steel Echelon a Trinary Star front?

H66: I am a war machine. I invited others of my kind to join me. With Light failure, combat-model Exo units became the most powerful military asset available. I have no confidence in your ability to lead them. Steel Echelon is not a front. It is only Exo units that wish to regain the surety of their original programming.

C6: Hey, if you put out the call to all Exos, why didn’t I get an invite?

H66: You are not one of us.

C6: Yeah? I’m made of metal, aren’t I?

H66: Your mind sits poorly in silicon. You are not one of us.

IR: So, your personal soul searching justifies undermining efforts to take back the City?

H66: I have no malfeasance towards the City.

IR: Then what do you have?

H66: A purpose beyond it.


End file.
